1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a transport method and device of the type having a suspension conveying means including a transport means and track rollers for rolling on tracks, for conveying a plurality of bobbins.
2. Descriptions of the Prior Art
It is necessary in spinning mills to mark the yarn contained on the bobbins according to quality and/or processing step, since different qualities and difference process steps cannot always be detected by visual inspection of the yarn itself. At present, different-colored tubes are used for this purpose, each tube color marking a specific quality and/or a specific processing step. However, it is not always easy to determine the required number of the colored tubes in advance and to keep them in stock. Moreover, automating the production process using the colored tubes is extremely complex, since the respective requirements of tubes of a specific color would have to be ascertained in time prior to the beginning of a process step and the required number must be supplied from the stock of bobbins.